I Saved You
by shes cured
Summary: "She saved her. With a second thought she confirmed that there was no doubt about that. She saved her." -MxC


He was dead for over a year. It was the appropriate amount of time to grieve his loss and move on. So, that's what she was trying to do. She was trying to get over it. She couldn't mourn forever and with Perfect Penny at the hospital she needed to move on to someone new - she was counting on meeting someone new. She need to find someone to make her happy again.

She was sitting on the bar stool, casually getting drunk. It was the same stool she met Derek on which was no coincidence. Maybe fate would have its way with her and the second Prince Charming would slide right in. She kept thinking of her husband. She was a widow now and who would ever want that baggage?

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Her head shot up to see the handsome man sit next to her. She smiled with those squinty eyes.

"Sure," she nodded.

He held out his hand, "I'm Ross."

 _I'm just a girl in a bar._

"Meredith," she exchanged. Because he wasn't her guy in a bar. That stranger had already found her.

She let him buy drinks, getting her properly hammered. She was laughing with the slurred words, just drunk enough to let go while censoring her words. She would not scare this man away. She'd already done that the past three nights to three other guys.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ross eventually offered.

She did it. She made him want more – she finally made him want more.

"Let's go," she said smitten.

But then _she_ came swooping in. "Not so fast."

Ross was taken aback and Meredith had fire in her eyes at the sight of her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't ruin the one thing that Meredith managed to pick up.

"Meredith, c'mon. I'll take you home."

She pulled her arm away, "I'm fine. Now if you'd excuse me-"

"I won't excuse you," she crossed her arms. "Let's go. I'm taking you home."

She stared at her coworker. She used to view her as a friend, but right now she had no place being here so she was a mere coworker.

"Thank you for offering, but I got this," he gave a polite grin. It could have been a sincere grin, but Meredith wasn't ready to date - she wanted a quick fix for a dead husband and that wouldn't happen by meeting strangers at a bar.

Her date began to stammer and Callie forced a polite smile. This had to end now.

"She's a widow with three kids and not even over her deceased husband. Do you really want to take advantage of that vulnerability?"

He backed down, apologizing before leaving the two girls behind. Things were clearly messy with her and according to her friend a one night stand wasn't the best for her right now. The last thing he needed was a relationship with more baggage.

"Callie, seriously?" Meredith finally turned – although it wasn't with the attitude and speed she wanted considering everything was spinning.

"Meredith, seriously?" she repeated. "You can't do this. I know you want to move on but hooking up with guys in bars isn't exactly the best way to go about that. You have three kids. You aren't ready to date. And not every guy will be like Derek-"

"You don't know anything," she sighed. Her previous anger left and replacing it was exhaustion. A 36 hour shift would do that to you – add alcohol and it's a wonder she had as many drinks as she did.

"Is Amelia watching the kids tonight?"

"Maggie," she murmured as Callie helped her into her car.

"Good. I'm gonna drive you back to my house and you can sober up, sleep it off, do whatever you need. We don't need the rumors of a drunken Grey to pick up again. Tequila never did you any good."

"Tequila is great," she laughed a little.

Callie shut the door, going to the other side of the car, not acknowledging her argument.

"You know, tequila is what brought me to Derek?"

Callie let out a sigh. She never knew whether to scream that it wouldn't change the fact he wasn't coming back nor would it replace him or to give her sympathy. Tonight it was sympathy.

"I know, Mer," she nodded softly.

"He had sex with me and it started something beautiful," she grinned, leaning back in the seat with her head tilted.

Callie sighed. She didn't know what to say without breaking her heart. Not every guy would love the girl in a bar. Derek took care of her but that's because he was _more_ than just a guy in a bar. He was Derek. This guy, this new guy that she didn't know… He wasn't going to be a quick fix to her longing spot for Derek.

She let the rest of the ride go silent and go without talking about Derek or even tequila. She'd wait until Meredith was sober enough to listen.

* * *

"Mer," someone shook the tiny girl. "Mer, c'mon. Meredith!"

She shot up, looking at Callie doe eyed. "What?"

"The hospital called. You were supposed to be at work a half hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she hissed, already uptight. She didn't get too far though before sitting in place again.

"Yeah, your hangover will be a bitch today," Callie smirked.

Meredith thought back to last night and suddenly filled with anger. "You were a bitch last night. Now how the hell am I going to work with the same clothes as yesterday, no deodorant, and no brushing my teeth?"

Callie wasn't naïve. She expected her friend's anger. Meredith didn't remember the other time, but Callie saved her once before. She didn't brag about it but she did.

"Shit, Maggie is gonna have-"

"I called her," she interrupted. At the rage in her friends eyes she put her arms up and walked to her closet. "Don't get mad at me. You were shitfaced, Mer." She pulled out three shirts and handed them over. "Mine might be too baggy, but here's some things of Arizona's. Don't ask why I still have them."

"Thanks," she muttered, going to the bathroom.

Callie groaned. She had her shift in two hours but she'd just go in early. There was no point in going all the way back home.

"Are you taking me?" Meredith came back out without losing her anger laced attitude. "Of course you are, you kidnapped me when I was drunk."

"I didn't kidnap you, I saved you," Callie corrected. "The words you're really looking for are Thank You."

"There's nothing to thank you for," she huffed, walking out to the car.

Callie raised her eyebrows with a scowl before following her out. If she was going to fight Callie would fight right back. She knew she did nothing wrong – she definitely didn't _kidnap_ Meredith – and she wouldn't back down to someone who hated her just for getting her out of a bad situation. She saved her.

With a second thought she confirmed that there was no doubt about that. She saved her.


End file.
